


Sunbathing

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Fictober 2019 [25]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Not At The Same Time Though, Seduction, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: It's hot.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fictober 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540126
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day twenty-five: "I could really eat something.”

Crowley squirmed and stretched. It was a beautiful summer day, the perfect kind for basking on the floor of Aziraphale’s bookshop, soaking up the rays seeping in through the open windows. Aziraphale had even put in a sunning rock for his convenience, enhancing the experience for Crowley as well as terrifying a great number of potential customers who had walked in, taken one look at the giant snake in the middle of the store, and walked out again. Not everyone was deterred by a large reptile, of course. A number of them, mostly student-age, and more than one with colorful hair and piercings, had lit up at the sight of him, bounding over and reaching out even before asking Aziraphale’s permission to touch.

“If he’ll let you,” Aziraphale always replied, in such a good-natured way that Crowley almost felt obliged to do so. “If he squirms away, let him. I’d hate to see anyone lose a hand.”

Very rarely was this a deterrent, and Crowley had to admit, he like the warm hands that pet him, relishing the attention they bestowed. It wasn’t as good as when Aziraphale stroked him, but the angel did reach out to brush a hand along his length every so often when he passed by, and Crowley was content with that.

He really was being lazy today, but it was just that sort of afternoon, too hot to bother with much of anything. He wiggled and flexed again, heaving his bulk into a more comfortable position. His tongue flicked out, smelling the air. He could taste the old books, the dust, that flavor that belonged to Aziraphale that was somehow an amalgamation of those things but also lightning and storm. It was the scent of home.

“Closing up now, my dear,” Aziraphale called over to him as he locked the door and flipped the sign. “Feel free to stay there as long as you like.”

Crowley yawned, his jaw unhinging in that particular way that unsettled people, even people who knew snakes could do a thing like that. He shifted back, lithe muscles rearranging, scale bleeding into flesh. He raised his arms over his head in a more proper stretch, joint cracking as they readjusted to this form. “Good day, angel?”

“Oh, excellent. Not a single book- oh, my word!”

“What?” Crowley grinned at Aziraphale, who was staring at him, caught between scandal and open appreciation. “You thought I was going to sunbath clothed?”

“You’re a _snake_. You can shift your form. You _certainly_ could have put something on when you turned back.” Aziraphale glanced towards the windows. “What if someone sees you?”

“You can see me,” Crowley purred. He hopped off the stone, advancing on his angel, who backed up a step until he was flush against a bookshelf. Crowley slithered into his personal space, running his nose along the juncture of Aziraphale’s neck, his tongue flicking out to taste in the way he knew made Aziraphale’s knees weak.

Predictably, Aziraphale’s stance buckled. Still, he managed, “There’s such thing as public decency, you know.”

“Oh, I know,” Crowley purred. Aziraphale’s throat bobbed, and Crowley licked it there. “It’s a good thing we’re not in public, isn’t it?” The angel tasted as good as he smelled. Crowley could never get enough of that flavor.

“I…I suppose…”

“Mmm.” At the moment Aziraphale crumbled, Crowley pulled away, leaving Aziraphale gaping at him as he manifested a robe over his body, leering slightly. “Then again, I could really eat something. You got any biscuits in, angel?”

He sauntered away, leaving Aziraphale staring after him, the angel’s trousers tented. He grinned to himself as footsteps abruptly picked up, chasing after him. The afternoon was about to get hot in an entirely different sort of way.


End file.
